OC REQUEST
by BigTimeSingerStarr
Summary: Kelly wants to have a band to produce, too, so she heads around the world to find girls to be in her girl group and work in Rocque Records alongside Gustavo and Big Time Rush. I need OCs.
1. OC form

Hey! I'm writing an OC story.

Plot: Kelly wants to be in charge of a band, too. So she goes around the country to find a girl group to produce in Rocque Records alongside Big Time Rush.

Only 3 OCs along with mine being the 4th, for the actual band, but other submitted OCs will be included for a brief moment during the auditions, so everyone will be included!

Here's the needed info,

Name: Evangeline Starr (she never tells anyone her real name (Evangeline) unless she is really close to them, goes by Gracie (her middle name).)

Age (16, 17, or 18): 16

Love Interest: Kendall

Personality:

Likes: poetry, reading, dancing, writing

Dislikes: too much sun, conceited people, nightmares

Favorite Band(s): Big Time Rush, My Chemical Romance

Favorite Color(s): Black, Red, Gold, Silver

Instruments you play: Guitar, Drums, Bass, Piano

Do you write songs?: Yes

Song you want to sing for audition: Desert Song by My Chemical Romance

A quote that influences you a lot: "One day your life will flash before your eyes. Make sure it's worth watching" –Gerard Way

Any pets?: a cat named Bunny

2 to 5 lyric(s) that you love (ones that aren't BTR, please): 'Came a time when every star fall brought you to tears again' -Helena, MCR.

'So go, go away, just go, run away, but where did you run to? And where did you hide, go find another way, price you pay' –Disenchanted, MCR

'Know how much I want to show you you're the only one, like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun' –Demolition Lovers, MCR

'I lost my fear of falling, I will be with you' –It's Not a Fashion Statement, It's a Fucking Death Wish, MCR

'Well my gun fires seven different shades of shit, so what's your favorite color, punk?' –My Way Home Is Through You, MCR

Hair color/type: Down to waist, black, straight, side swept bangs dyed red

Eye color: Dark brown

Nationality: mostly Italian, though she very pale

Talents (besides singing): writing, dancing, playing guitar/drums/bass

Favorite BTR lyric(s): Someday is what we make it  
>Someday is right here and now<br>Why wait, why wait, why wait?  
>Cause this is our someday<p>

General outfit/style: red tight teeshirt with black spaghetti strap tank top over it, gray shorts, black converse, or MCR teeshirt with black shorts and basket-y colored sandals, or red and black plaid kneehigh converse with a purple sleeveless dress, or purple stilettos and a black tanktop romper with a big red bow at the waist of it, or some variations of these.

State you come from/audition in: Rhode Island

Bathing suit: black bikini top with red hearts and red bottoms or red and black plaid bikini top and black bottoms.


	2. AN

_Hello everyone._

_I have chosen the OCS to be main characters._

_Also, someone mentioned that they thought my OC played more instruments than realistic, I just wanted to mention to them that my OC is modeled after me, and those are the instruments that I play._

_The OCS I have chosen are:_

**ImInHellCuzUrNotThere -**Emma-Leigh Telesco

**Sarah -**Sarah Morrow

**BreeZ –**Breanne Ryan Summers

_That's all, stay posted for the story soon._


	3. Chapter One

"Dogs! What was that? Because that didn't sound like singing, it sounded like a dying cat!" Gustavo yells from his seat outside of the recording booth. "Get out here, I have some news."

The four 'dogs' exit the recording booth and line up in front of Gustavo and Kelly.

"Boys," Kelly begins, "next week you all will be touring around the US and being interviewed in several states, while I hold auditions for Rocque Records newest edition, a girl group!"

"Yeah, Kelly decided she wanted to have a band too, so I'm giving her a girl group to produce alongside you," Gustavo explains.

"But don't worry! They are two completely separate projects, and they won't be taking any of your songs or replacing you," Kelly quickly adds before the boys have a chance to freak out.

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan all look at each other and nod, silently agreeing that this is definitely a good thing, not a bad thing

-break-

*Gracie POV*

"Evangeline! It's time for dinner!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs.

"Coming! And call me Gracie!" I respond. I head downstairs and situate myself I at the table. My mom sits next to me, hands me a plate of food, and turns on the news.

_And for any young females out there with a passion for singing, Gustavo Rocque, known currently for his band Big Time Rush, is going around the country with his assistant, Kelly Wainwright, looking for the newest additions to Rocque Records, a girl group which will have four members. Auditions are being held in the following states and on the following dates._

_California- July 14__th_

_Washington- July 17__th_

_Montana- July 20__nd_

_Oklahoma- July 23__th_

_Mississippi- July 26th_

_Florida- July 29th_

_South Carolina- August 1st_

_West Virginia- August 4th_

_New York- August 7th_

_Massachusetts- August 10__th_

I hear this and spit out my drink. "Mom! Please please please please please please please drive me to Massachusetts so I can audition! Please!"

My mom looks at me and smiles.

"Of course sweetie, as long as you clean up all that water you just spit on the floor."

_A/N_

_I know, I'm sorry this is so short. Next chapter will be much much longer, it's just when I first sat down to write this my mom announced that my family would be going on a vacation to bond, so I am stuck with no internet and I've had no time to write because of 'family bonding'. I'm currently sitting in a café with free wifi and I have minimal time to write this. I figured a short chapter would be better than making you all think that I dropped of the face of the earth. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope! Next chapter I will change the title to: We Want To Be Famous  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, readers of this story. This is Liesel, Anna, and Elle. We are Scarlette's (AKA as BigTimeSingerStarr) best friends. She asked us to write this and post it on the story to tell you all why the story hasn't been updated.

When driving home from her family vacation, Scarlette and her family got in an accident. Her family was fine but Scarlette was sitting where the car got hit, and has been in the hospital. She was in a coma for a few days, but she has been fine since then, and has suffered no long term damage. However, the road to recovery is a long one, and she is still in the hospital, so is unable to write. We tried to tell her to not worry about her story, but it is her concern and we know she will not stop worrying until we tell you all why she has been gone.

We appreciate any kind words you have for her, feel free to review and give her well wishes. If you have any questions or concerns, you may PM this account and we will try to answer them for you.

Thank you,

Liesel, Anna, and Elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello. This is Liesel.

Unfortunately, things have been going from bad to worse.

I realize this story was far past forgotten, but I just now saw someone requested and update on Scarlette's condition.

I won't go into detail, but it's gonna be a while.

Sorry, guys.

PM with any questions.


End file.
